unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
That's not Right
|details = It's regarding the altarpiece that you had found previously. It's apparently something from the east, but according to a seafarer from Athens, they said 'that's completely different from the stories we've heard.' If I recall correctly, El Greco from Seville is also from the east... Sorry, but do you mind asking him about it? |step1 = /Could it be Here?/Seville/El Greco/ You're probably talking about the story of the 'Dormition of the Mother of God.' Never would I have thought that I would talk about something like this here, in Seville. Oh well, I suppose I'll tell you. Mary had lived her later years peacefully in Jerusalem. However, at one point, she realized her death was near... At that moment, she had organized her belongings and awaited the time to come. |step2 = /Miracle at the Face of Death/Seville/El Greco/ But she felt disappointed that Jesus's disciples whom she considered to be almost like her own children to not be there as they were gone for missionary work. She had wished that she would be able to seem them one last time. ...That's when a miracle happened. Somehow, on that day, all of Jesus's disciples except Thomas had returned back to Jerusalem. |step3 = /Soul in the Heavens/Seville/El Greco/ Filled with joy, she comforted all the disciples, bid them farewell and went into eternal slumber... Three days later, Thomas arrives and visited her grave with the other disciples, but the corpse of Mary was nowhere to be found at the location where she was buried. At that moment, Mary appears from the skies and told them that her soul has been taken to the heavens. |step4 = /Different Interpretations/Seville/El Greco/ The disciples were overjoyed and praised her and the lord... And that's the 'Dormition of the Mother of God' that is told in where I'm from, which is something you call the Eastern Orthodox Church. However, the interpretation in the west is slightly different. The interpretation in the west is that Mary's physical body was brought to the heavens. |step5 = /Eastern Interpretation/Seville/El Greco/ However, for the Eastern icon, it depicts Mary in her eternal slumber and Jesus Christ beside her carrying her soul as if carrying an infant. That's because, in this interpretation, she was given a glorious body for her afterlife. If you wish to see the icon, you should be able to find it at the Church of where I'm from, in Candia. |stepfinal = Change in Story/Candia/Church/ The story told in Western Europe of the ascension of Virgin Mary is different from what is told in the East, where the story originates from. The Church in Candia, where El Greco is from, there is an icon which depicts the story according to what is told by the Eastern Orthodox Church. Let's go and see it. |discoXP = 270 |cardXP = 135 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Breakout work/Search/6/Art/8/Italian/1/St. Mary of the Friars |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Candia |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}